happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Raymond the De-Mutated (Part 3/3)
Raymond the De Mutated (Part 3/3) is the season 112 finale and the conclusion to the 3 part episodes. Plot We see Raymond, laying on the ground again from the beginning of part 1 and the ending of part 2, with his scar torn open. He regains consiousness and sees that his leg is broken and then starts to cry. Smoke then emits from his scar and forms into Raymond from when he was cursed. The cursed Raymond touches the uncursed Raymond on his forehead and then enters back into Raymond's scar, sealing it up. Raymond then looks determined and even though his leg is broken, he tries to climb up the hill anyway. The screen then switches to the top of the mountain, with the Mysterious Kidnapper dragging an unconsious Trixie to a house. The screen then switches to Trixie waking up to realixe that she is tied up and hanging over a pit of 1,000 degree red hot burning knives, fused to the ground to make a spike trap. Trixie screams in horror, while TMK laughs an evil, demonic sounding laugh. TMK reaches for the lever, but then a knife flies and impales his hand. TMK turns around and sees Raymond on the ground. A flashback shows Raymond taking a monorail to get to the mountain quicker, showing how he got there so fast. The scene switches back to present times and TMK pulls the knife out of his hand. Raymond then sees Trixies wand on a nearby table. TMK runs and stabs Raymond's not-broken leg and Raymond screams. TMK then prepares to finish him off, but Raymond risks the pain and swats away the knife and kicks TMK in the face with the first broken leg, causing Raymond to wince. He then quickly crawls to the table and gets Trixies wand. He blasts it at Trixie and teleports her to Raymond. Trixie takes the wand and blasts TMK, who just got back on his feet, into the pit of 1,000 degree knives, impaling TMK. Raymond then passes out and the screen cuts to black. The scene switches to Raymond on a bed in a hospital, now cursed again and both of his (Now HER) legs in casts. Raymond wakes up and Trixie smiles and brings out a mirror. Raymond looks into it, and then smiles at being cursed again. She yells "WAHOO" before wincing at her broken legs. The scene switches to The Mysterious Kidnapper's house, showing TMK limping, indicating that he is suprisingly still alive, even after being impaled by the hot knives. TMK is shown to have a lot of scars. TMK stops limping and pulls off his gloves, revealing orange hands. He then puts his hands up to take off his hood, but the screen cuts to black and the episode ends. Moral Save someone, and you will be rewarded. Injuries -Raymond's leg is broken. -Trixie was knocked unconsious off screen. -TMK's hand was impaled by a knife. -Raymond's other leg is broken. -TMK falls on hot knives but he survives. Trivia -TMK is confirmed to reappear in future episodes. He is also confirmed to be revealed in the season 120 finale, and is also confirmed to be a new antagonist of the series. -50% of the episodes that TMK will appear in will be adventure episodes. -Raymond is now a mutant again. Gallery (Gallery Needed) Category:Season 112 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Sequels